Chocomon (Wallace)
|-|Chocomon= |-|Lopmon= |-|Wendigomon= |-|Antylamon= |-|Cherubimon= |-|Wallace= Summary Chocomon 'is an antagonist in ''Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. He is one of Wallace's partner Digimon, being the twin brother of Terriermon. He was driven insane by a virus, forcing the Chosen Children to fight him to prevent him from doing irreparable damage. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | High 4-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Chocomon | Lopmon | Wendigomon | Antylamon | Cherubimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but referred as Male Age: 7 Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Acid Manipulation (spits acid bubbles to intimidate opponents) | All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation | All previous abilities, Sound Manipulation, Age Manipulation,Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilites, Healing, Absorption | All previous abilites, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black-Hole Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Comparable other rookie Digimon) | Large Star level (Can warp entire spaces. Created a dimension that housed a planet and a Sun) | Galaxy level (Should be comparable to other Adventure Perfect Digimon such as Vademon) | Galaxy level (Defeated both Seraphimon and Holydramon with a single strike. Fought both Magnamon and Gold Rapidmon.) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Adventure Perfect Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Superior to Holydramon and Seraphimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Large Star Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Large Star level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, A few Kilometers with Projectiles | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Even while having been driven insane, Chocomon is a skilled combatant, easily defeating flamedramon and later casually fighting three DigiDestined and Wallace's Gargomon simultaneously. He's proficient at both melee and ranged combat, and dodges attacks with various acrobatic maneuvers. He also proved to be cunning, using his regeneration and teleportation ability to outmaneuver Magnamon and Rapidmon, appearing behind the two and swallowing them both. However, his corruption has left him in a tortured state, leading him to want to die to find freedom from his torment. Weaknesses: He suffers from insanity and thus is not always able to think straight and prone to going into rages. Has appeared to have grown sadistic as Antylamon and Cherubimon forms, now prone to toying with his foes just for the sake of seeing them scared and hurt. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Lopmon * Petit Twister: Causes a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like propellers. * Blazing Ice: Fires shots of super-cool air from its mouth. * Spinning Slap: Windmills its ears in midair to slap repeatedly. * Lop Balloon: Spreads its ears, enabling it to fall or glide slowly. * Aerial Blazing Ice: '''Uses '''Blazing Ice in midair. * Lop Punch: '''Slaps the enemy with one of its ears. * '''Lop Rush: '''Repeatedly slaps the enemy with its ears. * '''Dash Twister: '''Spins along the ground, slapping the foe. '''Wendigomon * Destroyed Voice: Howls out a destructive soundwave. * Club Arm: Attacks the enemy with extending arms. Antylamon * Mantra Chant: Hardens its body to the hardness of Chrome Digizoid and unleashes mighty physical attacks. * Meditation: Recovers damage taken in battle. Cherubimon * Cherubi Mouth: Inhales the opponent into its body, either swallowing them in darkness or spitting them out. * Cherubi Finger: '''Flicks the enemy with its finger. * '''Dashing Cherubi Finger: '''Dashes forward and flicks the enemy with its finger. * '''Cherubi Press: '''Slams its palm down on an opponent. * '''Cherubi Hand: A black sphere is created in its hands that sucks in enemies. Cherubimon can also alter the world around him to better suit him. He can de-age foes around him until they're toddlers, leaving them helpless. He can create small black orbs and send them flying with great force. If his body is cut apart his parts can function independently. Key: Chocomon | Lopmon | Wendigomon | Antylamon | Cherubimon Note: This profile covers Chocomon as he appears Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. Click Antylamon and Cherubimon for the official Databook's versions. Note 2: For the reasoning for his stats and techniques see this blog. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Age Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Rabbits Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users